


How Freshmen Werewolves Have Fun

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical afternoon with Liam and Brett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Freshmen Werewolves Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "I.E.D." with spoilers through that episode. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Bittersweet" by Sophie Ellis-Bextor.

Liam’s mouth crashed against Brett’s. In between frantic kisses the taller boy asked “how long until your mom gets home?”

Liam checked the alarm clock on his nightstand. “At least another hour. Plenty of time for us to have fun” he said, reaching down to unzip Brett’s pants while Brett yanked off his shirt. Once Brett was free of everything but his boxers, the two quickly worked on getting Liam to the same state.

Brett stuck his hand down the other werewolf’s boxers, working him until he was hard. Brett then dropped to his knees and pulled Liam’s boxers down to his ankles.

Brett took Liam in his mouth, using his hand to work whatever he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Liam grabbed Brett’s hair and bucked forward, but the other boy pushed him back with his free hand, controlling the pace of Liam’s pleasure. When Liam came, moaning Brett’s name, Brett swallowed down as much as he could, the rest dribbling down his face onto his chest.

Both boys collapsed on the bed. After Liam took a few moments to recover, he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, which he handed to Brett.

Brett spread some of the lube on one finger, then slipped his finger inside Liam. After a minute or two of working Liam’s hole, he added another finger and began scissoring. When he hit the blonde’s prostate, Liam’s eyes flashed golden with excitement and he began to grow hard again. “You’re taking too long” complained Liam, as Brett added a third finger.

“Patience is a virtue” Brett said, smirking. Liam pouted.

When Brett withdrew his fingers Liam’s erection began throbbing with anticipation. Slowly, Brett pushed inside Liam, soliciting a moan from the blonde. “Just do it already!” shouted Liam. “I won’t break.”

In response Brett began pumping with enthusiasm, hitting Liam at just the right pace in just the right place to make him fall apart. Within minutes Liam’s words had slurred together and he began babbling Brett’s name over and over. Brett loved hearing his name on those perfect lips; it pushed him closer to the edge. When Liam fell apart, Brett wasn’t far behind.

Exhausted, Brett collapsed next to Liam on the bed. They lay like that, entwined around one another, until they heard the sound of Liam’s mother’s car coming up the driveway.


End file.
